The Uzumaki Family
by Senlere
Summary: It was his day off and he was going to spend it with the most special people in his life. NARUSASU warning: MAJOR FLUFF! and a bit of AU. Please read and review! Beginning of the "Uzumaki Family" series.


BK2: Ok I bring you major fluff because I am feeling super romantic and happy on cloud nine at the moment. So this is a snippet of well a cute amount of short stories with my personal characters and well actual ones.

So away we go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did I'd make an episode like this.

THE UZUMAKI FAMILY

Today was a day off.

Well more importantly today was _his _day off. Having being the one in the small family that had to work 24/7 and hardly ever getting the chance to see his children or lover.

Not that he wasn't proud of his job, it was everything he ever dreamed of, what he had strived for his _entire_ life!

He, Uzumaki Naruto was Hokage, the great Hokage and he was damn proud.

But as proud as he was of his job, it never measured up to the love he had with his family.

Nothing _ever_ would.

He had two beautiful children and an amazing lover.

His eldest child, Rekeda, was a beautiful 6 year old girl, and nearly a spitting image of her "mother" except for her deep blue eyes. Midnight black hair falling down her back and a was as smooth as silk.

Then his son, Yoji, was barely 5 months and was on detail a younger image of himself, save for the abstinence of face scars. Sky blue eyes blinking curiously at the world and a blond tuft of hair that shone in the darkest rooms.

Lastly was his beautiful lover, Uzumaki Sasuke, who he had grown a rival to in their childhood and fell in love with into their 18th year. He embodied everything Naruto loved, had was everything to him. His own hair midnight black and shines of blue had grown little and kept the same style as his own, but _god_ did Naruto love him.

So on this day off Naruto planned to spend quality time with his precious ones.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Dobe, where are you taking us?" asked Sasuke moodily, having given birth to a child mere months ago had took much out of him, it was not an easy birth and taking care of the baby was not easy either.

Naruto smiled at his love and wrapped an arm around his waist, "you'll see my love" he kissed Sasuke's temple and rested his head a top the raven's.

"Daddy!" Rekeda cried "are we going to see the Koi ponds?" she was ecstatic her Daddy was home today and wanted to see what he had hiding.

Naruto grinned "not today Rekeda but I'm sure you'll like this just as much" he knew how much his daughter enjoyed the Koi ponds full of vibrantly coloured fish she could gaze at.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes curiously, what was his dobe up too?

Suddenly a gust of wind blew by and Sasuke shielded his baby from it, wrapping his arms around his tiny body. Yoji stirred lightly and snuggled closer to his mothers warmth.

"Is Yoji cold, baby?" Naruto asked snuggling his love closer "and you?"

Sasuke grinned "me and Yoji are fine dobe, but what're you up to?"

Naruto grinned back "that's for me to know and you to soon find out" he then stopped lover in his step and bent down a little to plant a romantic kiss on his lips.

Rekeda turned to see her parents kissing, "yucky" she stuck her tongue out teasingly and ran back to her parents.

"Daddy are we there yet?" she whined slightly tugging at his pant leg.

The couple broke apart and turned their attention to her.

"Rekeda what did I say about whining?" Sasuke scolded, wrapping Yoji up more as the temperature continued to drop. "Please button up your sweater too Rekeda it's getting cold" he warned.

Rekeda pouted lightly and did as she was told, before turning to her Daddy.

"Are we there Daddy?"

Naruto stayed silent.

"Naruto can we please make this quick the kids are going to get cold out here we cant stay long" Sasuke said worriedly.

Naruto smiled at his family "where here" he grabbed Sasuke's hand as Rekeda ran ahead.

"Oh wow" Rekeda gasped "it's beautiful Mommy you see?"

Sasuke stood astounded "dobe we….I…we haven't been her for over 9 years" he mumbled amazed by the scene. "I cant believe you remembered this place, I completely forgot"

Naruto grabbed his lovers hand's "Of course I remembered, the day we went here was the day I figured out I was in love with you" he squeezed Sasuke's hands.

"You dobe" Sasuke whispered pulling his husband in for a passionate kiss and the colours of the sky radiated off their skin making it all perfect.

The hills went on for miles and miles the trees untouched had grown beautifully into different shapes, the whooping willows swaying in the breeze. Colours danced across shadows and plants and everything it touched.

The Uzumaki family witnessed it all, as they stood in the middle of the vast beauty breathing it in.

Naruto knew he had, had the perfect day off.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Well yes I hope you enjoyed I'm now currently dying of fluff and corny family moments but its all good.

Anyways please R&R! for if you do I will LOVE YOU!!

Now I'm going to bed before I collapse, goodnight.

BK2 3


End file.
